caminamos juntos?
by dark groW
Summary: A pasado tiempo, y hinata a quedado paralitica. Todo para ella a muerto, pero jamás penso que él la tomaría de la mano, para caminanr juntos....porfavor dejen reviews.


Independencia? Hace cuanto tiempo que perdí cualquier posibilidad de valerme por mi misma, de hacer una vida lejos, muy lejos, marcharme dejar a mi padre con todos sus insultos, sus reproches. Lo único que me ato todo este tiempo fue mi hermana pequeña, pero ahora me amarra otro motivo. Una desgracia. Mi mundo cualquier esperanza desapareció.

Una amarillenta hoja se desprendía de la rama de un gran árbol, sus ojos perlados seguían el trayecto de la fina creación de la naturaleza. No supo en que momento, hoja y lágrima terminaba en el suelo. Rozo con delicadeza su fino rostro, sintiendo el húmedo recorrido de aquella que se desprendió de sus perlas.

-Hinata-sama es hora de que volvamos- una ronca voz la saco de sus pensamientos, la conocía muy bien, uno de los pocos motivos por el cual, aun no terminaba con su deprimente existencia.- permítame ayudarle.

Volteo un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo bien. Su pose altiva no cambiaba, aun estando con ella, aunque debía agradecer que fuese la única persona, a la cual le mostrase un lado que muy pocos conocían.

-hai- el muchacho se fue acercando lentamente, se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella y la tomo en sus brazos. Y la dejo sentada una silla para discapacitados. Si. Hyuga Hinata, la hija de uno los más importantes empresarios de Japón, la joven dulce, la tímida, la que no nunca resalto en el colegio excepto por sus calificaciones, la que siempre ha tenido solo dos amigos en toda su vida, si es que hermana y primo cuentan como tal. Había sufrido un accidente automovilístico junto con su madre, hace tres años atrás. Debido a esto ella quedo paralitica pero lo que hizo que en la actualidad fuera un muerto andante fue la noticia de la muerte de su madre.

-hemos llegado, Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama?- lastima? No, no se sentía eso por la que alguna vez fue la persona que mas odio, cariño ganas de protegerla, de no permitir que nadie la lastimara siquiera con la mirada. Su mirada perlada atravesaba la ventana del auto, como si observara fascinada todo lo que acontecía detrás de este, pero que en realidad no veían nada, ella como siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos, sabía que su mente estaba hecho un banco de niebla, después del accidente se culpo miles de veces por no poder sacarla de las sombras del pasado.

-onisan- supo que la miraba, pero ella aun miraba en la misma dirección que antes.- gomenasai……………….. por ser una carga.- Neji se froto la cara con ambas manos, no le sorprendía que ella le dijera eso, su mirada denotaba cansancio, frustración. No había día que ella no le pidiera perdón. Sintió la cálida y pequeña mano de su prima sobre las suyas.

-no es una carga para mí, no hable así onegai- antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo mas, salió del auto, para bajar la silla, y acomodar a la ojiperla en ella.

Se encontraban frente a una gran mansión, la gran mansión Hyuga, para muchos la gran familia Hyuga. Para hinata ese apellido era una tortura, su maldición.

Antes de que Neji pudiera tocar el timbre, una mujer cerca de los sesenta años, baja y rechoncha, de mirada melancólica, los recibió, la mujer solo se dedico a sonreír, pero la única que le correspondía fue la ojiperla. Después del accidente hinata solo se dedicaba a hablar lo justo y necesario, y si era necesario saludar lo hacía solo con una sonrisa, excepto cuando se trataba de gente importante, conocidos de su padre, no significaba que hiciera diferencias, pero hace mucho que las palabras habían quedado guardadas en ella misma.

-Hinata-sama, tengo que ir con su padre.

-onisan me…me llevarías al jardín?

-creo que debería descansar, además hace mucho frío afuera. Se puede enfermar.

-un resfriado no es nada, es mejor que estar aquí adentro, onegai- Neji movío la cabeza negándose, a la idea de Hinata. Finalmente decidió no dejarla afuera.

-esta bien, pero cuando termine iré por usted- claro, a su mirada. A esa mirada no se le podía negar nada.

-hai- recorrieron por la gran mansión, hasta dar con una gran puerta, la salida al jardín, anduvieron por un angosto camino pavimentado, hasta que dieron con una fuente grande de mármol del centro se alzaba una gran ave, signo de la familia Hyuga.

-la dejare aquí- Neji apunto a un banco de madera, tallado como si estuviera enredado por plantas.

-ie, déjame en el césped onegai.

-pero esta húmedo- Hinata volvió a recurrir a las miradas, y sonrió cuando su onisan soltó un pesado suspiro.

Este jardín era diferente a muchos de los que ella visitaba, era al lugar donde ella y su madre se tendían en el suelo. Donde no sentía el tiempo transcurrir, ese lugar le llevaba cada vez que iba allí, el perfume de su madre, un dulce aroma. Donde el viento le acariciaba las mejillas y el cabello, las mismas caricias que recibía de ella.

_-el otoño es mi estación favorita._

_-por que? A mi me parece algo triste, las hojas caen y las flores se marchitan- la niña sonrío cuando la delicada mano de su madre le sacaba una hoja amarillenta del cabello y después lo acariciaba._

_La niña poso su blancas orbes en el rostro de la bella mujer, su rostro sereno. Sus finos rasgos._

_-porque? Ellas no se marchitan, solo dejan el paso a la siguiente generación. Asi como nosotras, cuando yo ya no este, tú debes florecer, debes dar paso a una nueva vida, junto a tu familia, y tu le darás paso a tus hijos._

_-no..no qui..quiero, que….que me..me dejes- la niña no quiso seguir mirando a su madre, y escondió su rostro en sus pierna. _

_-yo no te dejare, recuérdalo.- el fino tacto de su madre, seco unas traviesas lágrimas de sus ojos._

-okasan……dijiste que no me dejarías sola, pero…….así me siento.

El crujir de las hojas hizo que involuntariamente volteará su rostro, para ver como un hombre alto de tez blanca, cabellos y ojos negros se paraba a metros de ella. Este se la observo por unos instantes, donde luna y noche se juntaron. Pero esto no duro mucho, la muchacha desvío la mirada y volvió a centrarla en la fuente, o eso parecía.

-Sasuke!


End file.
